


Magus, A Study, in the Snow

by Healy



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Angst, Art, Character Study, Deliberate Badfic, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Terrible Art, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magus, must search for his sister Schala. A post-canon, drabble.</p>
<p>(Written for Bad Bang 4.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magus, A Study, in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [certs_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/gifts).



> Hi this is a drabble I wrote for certs_up, I had trouble writing exactly 100 words at first but then I found away, I hope you like it!!!!

Magus glowred as he reached the edge of the mountain pass, he knew he needed to find his sister soon, but where? Could she be, he wondered. He sighed as he turned away from the seenic view, now was knot the time for heartfelt rememebrances, he thought as considered his past. How long ago had it been he wondered, when Lavos showed up and took away everything he held deer in his life… Yes even after he had took his revenge on that creature he still had no idea where to find his beloved sister Shcala. He sighed briefly and

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all I wrote!! [Here](http://imgur.com/karLfrm) is a pretty peace of art I made for the fic, I hope you like it two!!


End file.
